Lord Killian Ogilhinn (FrancisJohn)
thumb|150px|right 'Basic Information' Race: Dwarf Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 Level 2) Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Rogar the One-Eyed First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Details' |-|Description= • Size: Medium • Gender: Male • Age: 64 • Height: 4'2 • Weight: 185 • Hair: Rusty Red • Eyes: Teal Blue • Skin: Almond White |-|Appearance= • Killian is a short, stocky dwarf built like a tank. Bulging muscles ripple over his compact frame. His dirty red hair, complete with extended mustache and beard, frame his weathered face. There is an aged twinkle to his bright teal eyes. Most prominent of course his the three inch scar running under his right eye. Never one to be unprepared, his gigantic backpack is as large as him and looks like he might topple over at any second. |-|Demeanor= • This feisty dwarf is equal parts brave yet conceited, but also fiercely loyal to his family and friends. To a fault, his over-confidence coupled with a short fuse leads him into unnecessary confrontations, but he so far has managed to end them with the blade of his axe. Never one to turn down a nice frosty dwarven red, he loves to regale all who'll listen with tales of his ancestors' bravery. |-|Background= • Born of noble parents Trillian and Brunnhilde Ogilhinn, Killian's legacy has been prefigured for greatness. In the village of Skógur Fjall, his clan resides on eastern face of a mountain in the Seithr range. Killian's father Trillian is Lord Governor of Skógur Fjall, as well as famed dragon hunter, and his mother Brunnhilde is the village healer. His father trained him in the way of the axe, and his mother trained him in the art of the good magicks. Blessed with the birthmark of his father's fathers, a scar under the right eye, Killian is destined to follow his ancestors' footsteps... hunt and slay the dragons of the world. Under his father's blessing, Killian left his clan for Venza, eager to make his own legendary mark on the world. After enough real-world seasoning, Killian plans to return home to claim the throne of his people. That, and to get his first dragon too! |-|Languages= • Common • Dwarven • Seithr 'Abilities' |-|STR: 18 (+4)= • Base 18 (17 points) |-|DEX: 12 (+1)= • Base 12 (2 points) |-|CON: 14 (+2)= • Base 12 (2 points) • Race +2 |-|INT: 7 (-2)= • Base 7 (-4 points) |-|WIS: 15 (+2)= • Base 13 (3 points) • Race +2 |-|CHA: 8 (-1)= • Base 10 (0 points) • Race -2 'Combat Statistics' |-|HP: 14=Max -2 • Cleric 1: 8 (1d8) • CON: 2 (2x1) • FC: 1 (1x1) • Toughness: 3 (1x1 + 2) |-|Init: +1= • DEX +1 |-|BAB: +0= • Cleric 1: +0 |-|CMB: +4= • BAB: +0 • STR: +4 |-|CMD: 15= • Base: 10 • BAB: +0 • STR: +4 • DEX: +1 |-|Stability= • Dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. |-|Speed: 20'= |-|DR: 0 |-|SR: 0 'Defense' |-|AC: 17= • Base: 10 • Armor: +6 • DEX: +1 |-|Flat: 16= • Base: 10 • Armor: +6 |-|Touch: 11= • Base: 10 • DEX: +1 |-|Fort: +5= • Cleric 1: +2 • CON: +2 • Resistance: +1 |-|Ref: +2= • Cleric 1: +0 • DEX: +1 • Resistance: +1 |-|Will: +5= • Cleric 1: +2 • WIS: +2 • Resistance: +1 |-|Birthmark=Faith Trait (APG) • You were born with a strange birthmark that looks very similar to the holy symbol of the god you chose to worship later in life. This birthmark can serve you as a divine focus for casting spells, and as a physical manifestation of your faith, and it increases your devotion to your god. You gain a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against charm and compulsion effects. |-|Hardy= • Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. |-|Wyrmscourged= • Dwarves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +2 dodge bonus to AC and on saving throws against the exceptional, supernatural, and spell-like abilities of dragons. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (arcana) checks to identify dragons and can make such checks untrained. This racial trait replaces defensive training, hatred, and stonecunning. 'Offense' |-|MW Dwarven Waraxe (2-Hands)= • Melee: +5 + STR(4) + Enhancement(1) • Damage: 1d10+6 + STR(6) • Crit: 20/x3 • Type: Slashing |-|Long Spear (2-Hands)= • Melee: +4 + STR(4) • Damage: 1d8+6 + STR(6) • Crit: 20/x3 • Type: Piercing • Special: Brace, Reach |-|Warhammer (2-Hands)= • Melee: +4 + STR(4) • Damage: 1d8+6 + STR(6) • Crit: 20/x3 • Type: Bludgeoning |-|Dagger= • Melee: +2 + STR(4) • Ranged: +1 + DEX(1) • Damage: 1d4+4 STR(4) • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing/Slashing • Range: 10 ft |-|Javelin= • Ranged: +1 + DEX(1) • Damage: 1d6+4 + STR(4) • Crit: 20/x2 • Type: Piercing • Range: 30 ft. |-|L. Crossbow= • Ranged: +1 + DEX(1) • Damage: 1d8 Weapon(1d8) • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing • Range: 80 ft. 'Dwarf Racial Traits' |-|+2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma= • Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. |-|Darkvision= • Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. |-|Hardy= • Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. |-|Languages= • Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. |-|Lorekeeper= • Dwarves keep extensive records about their history and the world around them. Dwarves with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) checks that pertain to dwarves or their enemies. They can make such skill checks untrained. This racial trait replaces greed. |-|Medium= • Dwarves are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. |-|Slow and Steady= • Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. |-|Stability= • Dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. |-|Weapon Familiarity= • Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word "dwarven" in its name as a martial weapon. |-|Wyrmscourged= • Dwarves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +2 dodge bonus to AC and on saving throws against the exceptional, supernatural, and spell-like abilities of dragons. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (arcana) checks to identify dragons and can make such checks untrained. This racial trait replaces defensive training, hatred, and stonecunning. 'Cleric Features' |-|Weapon and Armor Proficiency= • Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deity. |-|Aura (Ex)=Lawful Good • A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity's alignment (see the detect evil spell for details). |-|Spells=2+1 • A cleric casts divine spells which are drawn from the cleric spell list presented in Spell Lists. Her alignment, however, may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see chaotic, evil, good, and lawful spells. A cleric must choose and prepare her spells in advance. • To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cleric's spell is 10 + the spell level + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. • Like other spellcasters, a cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Cleric. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). • Clerics meditate or pray for their spells. Each cleric must choose a time when she must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain her daily allotment of spells. A cleric may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. |-|Channel Energy (Su)=Positive • Regardless of alignment, any cleric can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. • A good cleric (or one who worships a good deity) channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. An evil cleric (or one who worships an evil deity) channels negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures. A neutral cleric who worships a neutral deity (or one who is not devoted to a particular deity) must choose whether she channels positive or negative energy. Once this choice is made, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric casts spontaneous cure or inflict spells (see spontaneous casting). • Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channeled energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. |-|Domains=Defense (Protection), Ferocity (Strength) • A cleric's deity influences her alignment, what magic she can perform, her values, and how others see her. A cleric chooses two domains from among those belonging to her deity. A cleric can select an alignment domain (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if her alignment matches that domain. If a cleric is not devoted to a particular deity, she still selects two domains to represent her spiritual inclinations and abilities (subject to GM approval). The restriction on alignment domains still applies. • Each domain grants a number of domain powers, dependent upon the level of the cleric, as well as a number of bonus spells. A cleric gains one domain spell slot for each level of cleric spell she can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a cleric can prepare one of the spells from her two domains in that slot. If a domain spell is not on the cleric spell list, a cleric can prepare it only in her domain spell slot. Domain spells cannot be used to cast spells spontaneously. • In addition, a cleric gains the listed powers from both of her domains, if she is of a high enough level. Unless otherwise noted, using a domain power is a standard action. Cleric domains are listed at the end of this class entry. |-|Orisons=3 prepared/day • Clerics can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Cleric under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. |-|Spontaneous Casting= • A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). • An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships an evil deity) can't convert prepared spells to cure spells but can convert them to inflict spells (an inflict spell is one with “inflict” in its name). • A cleric who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either cure spells or inflict spells (player's choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the cleric channels positive or negative energy (see Channel Energy). |-|Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells= • A cleric can't cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity's (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaotic, evil, good, and lawful descriptors in their spell descriptions. |-|Defense Domain=Associated Domain: Protection. • Granted Powers: Your faith is your greatest source of protection, and you can use that faith to defend others. In addition, you receive a +1 resistance bonus on saving throws. This bonus increases by 1 for every 5 levels you possess. • Deflection Aura (Su): Once each day, you can emit a 20-foot aura for a number of rounds equal to your cleric level. Allies within the aura gain a +2 deflection bonus to AC and combat maneuver defense. • Aura of Protection (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura of protection for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. You and your allies within this aura gain a +1 deflection bonus to AC and resistance 5 against all elements (acid, cold, electricity, fire, and sonic). The deflection bonus increases by +1 for every four cleric levels you possess beyond 8th. At 14th level, the resistance against all elements increases to 10. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. • Domain Spells: 1st—shield, 2nd—barkskin, 3rd—protection from energy, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—spell resistance, 6th—antimagic field, 7th—deflection, 8th—mind blank, 9th—prismatic sphere. |-|Ferocity Domain=Associated Domain: Strength. • Granted Powers: In strength and brawn there is truth—your faith gives you incredible might and power. • Ferocious Strike (Su): Whenever you make a melee attack, you can designate that attack as a ferocious strike. If the attack hits, it deals additional damage equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum +1). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. • Might of the Gods (Su): At 8th level, you can add your cleric level as an enhancement bonus to your Strength score for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. This bonus only applies on Strength checks and Strength-based skill checks. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. • Domain Spells: 1st—enlarge person, 2nd—bull's strength, 3rd—magic vestment, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—righteous might, 6th—stoneskin, 7th—grasping hand, 8th—clenched fist, 9th—crushing hand. 'Feats / Traits' |-|Birthmark=Faith Trait (APG) • You were born with a strange birthmark that looks very similar to the holy symbol of the god you chose to worship later in life. This birthmark can serve you as a divine focus for casting spells, and as a physical manifestation of your faith, and it increases your devotion to your god. You gain a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against charm and compulsion effects. |-|Rich Parents=Social Trait (APG) • You were born into a rich family, perhaps even the nobility, and even though you turned to a life of adventure, you enjoy a one-time benefit to your initial finances—your starting wealth increases to 900 gp. |-|Toughness=Level 1 Feat (CR) • You gain +3 hit points. For every Hit Die you possess beyond 3, you gain an additional +1 hit point. If you have more than 3 Hit Dice, you gain +1 hit points whenever you gain a Hit Die (such as when you gain a level). 'Skills' Skills Total Rnk ClS Abs ACP Acrobatics -2 0 1 -3 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 Bluff -1 0 -1 Climb 1 0 4 -3 Craft -2 0 0 -2 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 Disable Device 0 1 -3 Disguise -3 0 -1 Escape Artist -2 0 1 -3 Fly -2 0 1 -3 Handle Animal 0 2 Heal 2 0 0 2 Intimidate -1 0 -1 K. Arcana 2 1 3 -2 K. Dungeon 0 -2 K. Engineer 0 -2 K. Geography 0 -2 K. History 0 0 -2 K. Local 0 -2 K. Nature 0 -2 K. Nobility 0 0 -2 K. Planes 0 0 -2 K. Religion 0 0 -2 Linguistics 0 -2 Perception 2 0 2 Perform -1 0 -1 Profession 0 0 2 Ride -2 0 1 -3 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 Sleight Hand 0 1 -3 Spellcraft - 0 0 -2 Stealth -2 0 1 -3 Survival 2 0 2 Swim 1 0 4 -3 Use M. Device 0 0 -1 |-|Lorekeeper= • Dwarves keep extensive records about their history and the world around them. Dwarves with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) checks that pertain to dwarves or their enemies. They can make such skill checks untrained. This racial trait replaces greed. |-|Wyrmscourged= • Dwarves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +2 dodge bonus to AC and on saving throws against the exceptional, supernatural, and spell-like abilities of dragons. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (arcana) checks to identify dragons and can make such checks untrained. This racial trait replaces defensive training, hatred, and stonecunning. 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Equipment Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn Breastplate, Masterwork 350 gp 30 lb Worn Dwarven Waraxe, Masterwork 330 gp 8 lb Held Longspear 5 gp 9 lb Worn Warhammer 12 gp 5 lb Worn Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Worn Javelin (5) 5 gp 10 lb Worn Crossbow, Light 35 gp 4 lb Worn 10 Bolts (2) 2 gp 2 lb Worn Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Worn Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Belt Pouch Gold - gp - lb Belt Puch Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Belt Pouch Hip Flask 1 gp 0.5 lb Belt Pouch Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 4 lb Worn Bedroll 0.5 gp 5 lb Backpack+ Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Backpack Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Cleats 5 gp 2 lb Backpack Cold-weather Outfit 8 gp 7 lb Backpack Cooking Kit 3 gp 16 lb Backpack Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Backpack Dartboard Set 0.5 gp 10 lb Backpack Drill 0.5 gp 1 lb Backpack Dwarven Trail Rations (10) 20 gp 15 lb Backpack Fishing Kit 0.1 gp 3 lb Backpack Gear Maintenance Kit 5 gp 2 lb Backpack Hammer 0.5 gp 2 lb Backpack Mead, Gallon 2 gp 8 lb Backpack Mess Kit 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Pitons (10) 1 gp 5 lb Backpack Saw 0.04 gp 4 lb Backpack Shaving Kit 1.5 gp 0.5 lb Backpack Shovel, Folding 10 gp 12 lb Backpack Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Backpack Snorkel, Masterwork 5 gp - lb Backpack Snowshoes 5 gp 4 lb Backpack String 50 ft. 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Backpack Tent, Small 10 gp 20 lb Backpack Waffle Iron 1 gp 5 lb Backpack Whetstone 0.2 gp 1 lb Backpack = Totals: 899.35 gp 212.5 lb |-|Encumbrance=Medium Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Drag Max Weight: 0-116* 117-233* 234-350* 300 600 1500 *: Masterwork Backpack |-|Finances= Consumed Items Total Consumed: 0 gp Initial Character Money: 900 gp first adventure: 0 gp Career Earnings: 0 gp Carried Inventory: 5868.9 gp Consumed items: -0 gp Living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 131.10 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: 10 Gold: 31 Silver: 1 Copper: 0 Total: 42 'Character Notes' |-|People= • Brunnhilde Ogilhinn - mother, village healer • Trillian Ogilhinn - father, legendary dragon hunter |-|Places= • Skógur Fjall - Hometown village in the Seithr Mountains • Venza - City of Glass |-|Enemies= 'Adventure Log' 'Level Ups' |-|1=Cleric • BAB: +0 to +0 • Fort: +0 to +2 • Ref: +0 to +0 • Will: +0 to +2 • Feat: Toughness • Class: Spells, Aura, Channel Energy 1d6, Orisons, Granted Powers, Deflection Aura, Ferocious Strike • HP: 14 = Cleric(8) + CON(2) + Toughness(3) + FC(1) • Skill Pts: 1 = Cleric(2) + INT(-2) + Minimum(1) • Skills: K. Arcana • Spells: Enlarge Person, Shield |-|Future Ideas= • level 3 feat Power Attack • level 5 feat Heavy Armor • level 7 feat Weapon Focus • level 9 feat Improved Init • level 11 feat Combat Casting 'Approvals' *Approval *Approval